I'll Always be more than a Friend
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog has amazing friends and a girlfriend named Amy Rose. But he feels like something else is missing in his life. Zakayla sees this and decides to talk to him about it. What will happen between the two? A short best friend story and a spark of a Brother and Sister relationship
It was a beautiful day in the meadow at the park. Sonic the Hedgehog was laying in the middle of some flowers, trying to enjoy the day. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and some jeans. He still had his running shoes on. So far his life was perfect. He had everything he wished for. He has great friends, a perfect girlfriend named Amy rose, and a great life on fighting Egg-man and stopping his evil schemes. But, he felt like one thing was missing from his life. He didn't know what. Then he decided to take a nap.

Meanwhile, Zakayla the Hedgehog was out training near her house in the middle of the woods. She had been training for hours and decided to go for a run. She started to run, then she did flips, and then started to jump from rock to rock. While she is doing this she happens to see Sonic napping in the meadow. Sonic isn't paying any attention to his surroundings so this gave her an idea. She went to sneak up on him, using her stealth to stay hidden, she secretly came upon him and whispered/shouted in his ear saying:

"Guess who here sleepy head!"

Of course this startled Sonic very much and he jumped up and started running around screaming for his life.

"What! The world is finally ended everyone get to the shelters! Hero's FIRST!" Sonic yelled/panicked.

Then he stopped

"Wait a minute the, world is not ending...", Sonic said looking around.

Realizing this, he soon heard laughter so he turns around and sees Z on the ground laughing her socks off.

Z: Hahahahahahahahah! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!

"Zakayla not funny!" he shouted. Sonic was growing red with embarrassment. Z notice this and stopped laughing.

"Ok I'll stop." said Z. "Hey I came down to see if you were ok."

"Yeah I'm ok." said Sonic as his ears dripped down.

"You don't look ok", Zakayla said with a suspicious look.

"Ah...you wouldn't understand", Sonic said looking the other way. Then he looked back and saw that Zakayla gave him a "Tell me what's wrong or else" look, which was freaking Sonic out a lot.

"Um..." Sonic started to speak, then he stopped.

"Going to tell me or am I going to have to ruff you up a little?" Z said with a look. Of course Sonic just stared at her for a moment and laughed.

"You? Ha! You could ruff me up even if tried." He snickered.

While Sonic was laughing, Z grabbed him. She tackled him so fast, it felt like the whole world was slowing down. Sonic didn't know what was happening. But he was soon on the ground, still confused about what had just happened. Then he looked up at Z. She had her foot on his stomach. She looked upset, so upset that it looked like she had flames in her eyes. This scared Sonic from head to toe.

"Don't you **EVER** laugh at my skills **AGAIN**!" Zakayla threatened. Her hair almost changed to yellow.

"O-ok, I ddd-didn't mmm-mean it!" Sonic stuttered. He never seen Zakayla so upset before. And did he just see her hair change color?!

"Good. Sorry Sonic but never underestimate me K?", Z said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am" Sonic saluted.

"I can be a sweet girl, but very **deadly**.", Z said with that last part with a dark voice.

"Deadly?...", Sonic asked while getting up.

"Never mind, anyway tell me what is on your mind, please?", Zakayla begged. Sonic looked into her eyes. She was worried about him. She has those eyes just like Amy's but not to the point of love.

"Well it's just that, I feel like something is missing from my life like..." Sonic started

"...Like you are missing someone important in it? But you have Amy for that." Zakayla finished. She didn't know what he had meant.

"Yeah I do love her, don't get me wrong it's just that I want to have someone else like her around so I won't feel empty when Amy is not here." Sonic explained

"Like some sort of little sister?" Zakayla asked him trying to see if she was right.

"Yeah, but I don't think you know where I am coming from. I mean I had a little sister and brother once. And now, I don't even know where they are. I miss them so much. But Tails make a great little brother", said Sonic while his ear dropped down.

"Actually I do know where you are coming from. A long time ago my grandpa died when I was very young." Z explained to him.

"Really?" Sonic asked surprised to know this.

"Yeah, hey since Tails is technically your little brother, how's about I be your little sister. Cool?" Z said. She wanted to make Sonic feel better.

"A new little sister? You sure? I mean you don't have to do this." Sonic said.

"Of course I do. What are friends for?" Z said with a smile.

"Ok then!" Sonic exclaimed. "But quick question about your grandpa."

"Yes?"

"How did he died exactly?" asked Sonic.

Z just looked at him and then turned away. Sonic realized his mistake and apologized to her.

"I am sorry Z, I didn't mean to make you cry.", Sonic said when he apologized

"It's ok, but I can't cry", Z stated

"Can't cry…?", said Sonic. He had never heard of girl not crying before. _"Something is off about her."_ Sonic thought deeply.

"Earth to Sonic wake up!", said Z

"O sorry."

Sonic smiled. Everything was going well. They had talked for over an hour until Sonic notice something strange glowing on the back of her back.

"Hey Z, what is that glowing on your back?', Sonic asked with curiosity.

"What?"

Z looked behind her and she was starring in horror.

"Um it's nothing." she said looking for a way out of the situation.

"You sure? " Sonic said with suspiciousness.

"Yes I am sure. See you later, "Big Brother." Z said and then she vanished.

"That was weird. Why do I get the feeling like she is hiding something from me? All well, better go see Amy." At that note, Sonic sped off to Amy's house.

Z, she had teleported back to her house. She got on her knees, panting heavily.

"Aw man, why now? Why? And it happened right in front of Sonic too." Z said.

When she said that she ripped the back of her shirt, and looked at the cause of the glowing. There it lies on the right side of her back.

...The Hedgehog with the Dragon Tattoo.


End file.
